runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Btzkillerv/Archive2
Welcome! Hello and Welcome to the wiki! I see your are from the RSW, so I guess you don't need much help, but if you do, you can contact me! Thanks, 00:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :thx Btzkillerv 10:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Elven Elite The clan is also free-player now. You can join, just pm me in game or leave a message on the chat page. 02:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher Category Hey no problem. And I appreciate you trying to keep up with it by adding the images to the category page. Unfortunately, this doesn't work. What you have to do is add the category to the image page, rather than the image to the category page, but I definately understand the confusion. I've fixed it now, this note is just for future reference. Christine 00:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Your clan seems to be next on the most popular clan list on this wikia. Would you like it to be featured during December? 20:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. Oh and you don't mind if I block the anonymous user that was causing problems do you? 23:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey uh do you mind if you change your signatures so that it has a link to your talk page. You don't have to do this if you don't want too. 02:52, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::It seems you have an anonymous user editing problem. I have protected it from anonymous users. 18:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Done. The Axe Gang page has been protected for a week. If the problem persists, I will extend the amount of protection on the page. 22:45, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Good idea about the Pvp worlds thing, I edited my article accordingly.-- 21:26, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Template Sorry for editing your template, but there is a problem with it. It seems that when you add the author to it, it tries to make it a link which will produce a red link. I won't mess with it since you seem you don't want me to, but is there any way you can try to fix it? Thanks, 23:01, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I can wait. -- 04:26, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Look at the , it says there's a red link from your clan that is from the quote. -- 17:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm Kisanorame, owner of Eternitys End, and I would like to say that you are welcome to request membership/alliance with my clan if you wish. :Request accepted, what are your terms, and what can you contribute to the clan? Kisanorame 20:15, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm so sorry. I had big projects in school but I did manage to create a rough draft...you should see it tonight. 23:50, 4 December 2008 (UTC) what's up I finally have interner. woot! Kisanorame 21:55, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Your Block on RSWiki You must understand, if you had access to the sitenotice your idea would be doing just as well then as it is now. This has nothing to do with you or your status as an editor, Chia loves to use the site notice for his own use and getting yourself blocked will not change one thing. If you want to get back at these people for insulting you don't resort to their level. Instead rise above them, if a message angers you, ignore it or wait until you can control yourself, if a user should flame you contact an admin rather flaming back, and if people should see you as a bad editor, prove them wrong by being twice the editor they are. Remember, the only true way for people to control is is if you allow them to manipulate your anger. My advice is to lay low for a bit, not swear, and do a little maintenance for now to avoid community processes for the time being.-- 15:48, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :It was quite obvious from your behavior that you've had a horrible week and Rendova was it the wrong for his actions, however if you notice, he is not blocked for a very simple reason. Rendova got the best of you by exploiting your anger and making you look like the crazy one, in an agrument it is allows important to refrain from swearing, use logic, and to be able to manipulate. Just be careful in your dealings with these sort of people intelligence + power equals one very bad lose for the opposite side.-- 16:01, 6 December 2008 (UTC) RE: application template What exactly do you have in mind? 06:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) yo again I would like to know what you and your clan can contribute to my clan, and how much they will be around. Kiza 21:53, 19 December 2008 (UTC) RfA Hey Btz! Can you check out this page please? Thanks! 23:07, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Alliance accepted! If I don't add you to the Guthix Blade Allied clans list, please add it. 21:37, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Block Hi there, I've blocked the IP that was vandalizing your IP. Let me know if there are anymore problems. By the way, I responded to your opposing comment on my RfA on the RS Wiki. Would you mind responding? Thanks, 16:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :I have semi-protected your clan's page for the next 48 hours to prevent more vandalism. 16:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Re:you blocked me on RSW Btz, once you made the signature and he began using it it became his. You can't just delete something because the person is ungrateful. To be honest, it seems more like the user confused who made him the signature, rather flying off the handel over something so trivial I'd recommend justforgeting about it. The users account hasn't even editted since October. Actually, I remember this one, he's just a ten year old kid, in this you really aren't coming out looking rational or nice, If I went around deleting every that I never received credit for, trust me the wiki would be an emptier place. In the end not every is set right, but you have to make due with what you have.--Azaz129 16:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but deleting it would be going against our policies and is something I simply cannot do.-- 19:26, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry for not adding you to the GB's Allied Clans. I'm moving so I don't have much time on wiki. Thanks. 22:43, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Please do try to calm down. While I understand where you are coming from, I still have to follow the blocking policies and IPs cannot be indefinitely blocked as per the policy. 22:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC)